Misunderstood
by IronHeartWriter
Summary: When a new Girl appears in Odaiba High, Matt notices some strange things about this girl. She seems to have a dark personality, and alot of secrets as well....MattxOC R&R! No Flames please!
1. The Beginning

Prologue: The Beginning

The sun was shining down on Odaiba High School early one morning.

_Couldn't really wish for a more perfect day,_ Matt Ishida thought to himself as he parked his Ford truck in the school parking lot.

"Hi, Matt!" Came a friendly voice as Matt hopped down from his truck. Matt looked up to see his best friend, Tai Kamiya, Grinning at him.

"'Morning," Matt replied in his usual way. He was honestly exhausted. His band had been practicing until late in the night.

"Did you study for the math test?" Tai asked.

"Not much," Matt responded, mentally kicking himself for not applying himself harder the night before.

"Do you expect to pass Algebra 2 this year?"

"Do you expect to get on my nerves this morning?" Matt snarled in reply.

"Chill, Matt," Tai said, backing away slightly. "What's up?"

Matt sighed, "I dunno, I think I'm just tired."

"Maybe you and your band shouldn't be practicing till all hours of the night," Tai suggested.

Matt shrugged as the bell rang and Matt and Tai walked to class together. As they passed the administration office, they saw a girl sitting at the desk talking to the secretary. The girl seemed to just be totally bored. She was dressed in all black, a studded belt around her skirt, and though the secretary obviously couldn't see it, she had an iPod earphone hidden in her hair and in her ear.

"Who's she?" Matt asked Tai.

"Never saw her before," Tai said. "She must be new. New crush, Yamato?"

"Hardly," Matt rolled his deep cobalt eyes and walked the rest of the way to the algebra classroom. As the second bell rang, the teacher handed out a test, and Matt began, though his concentration wasn't so much on the test, but on his bed back in the apartment he lived in with his dad. Halfway through the class, the principal walked into the classroom, followed by the girl Matt and Tai had seen in the office, but they both saw the iPod earphone was now gone.

"Students," The Principal said. "You have a new addition to your class. This is Artemis Milano. She just moved here from Tokyo. I expect her to be treated as you treat everyone else."

The principal left, and Matt saw Artemis's cheeks turn pink slightly.

"Welcome," The Algebra teacher, Mrs. Leung greeted her. "You picked an interesting day to join us; the rest of the class has a test."

"Lucky me," Artemis said boredly. Her voice was low, and she looked like she would much rather be anywhere but the classroom.

"You can take a seat next to Yamato and Taichi," Mrs. Leung indicated an empty seat between Matt and Tai.

"Thanks," Artemis responded and tightened her grip on the black messenger bag she was carrying. She sat down next to Matt. Matt went back to his test, and Mrs. Leung walked over to talk to Artemis.

"Is this your first time to Odaiba?" Mrs. Leung asked.

"Yeah," Artemis replied, still sounding bored. "I lived in Tokyo for awhile, and before that Highton View Terrace, and Originally, I was born in the US."

"Interesting," Mrs. Leung said. "Well, stay after class and I'll give you the textbook that you need for this class.

Artemis nodded in reply and Mrs. Leung walked away.

_Highton View Terrace, eh?_ Matt thought. _I wonder if she lived there during the Digimon attack eight years ago..._

After class, Artemis got the book from Mrs. Leung, and Matt decided to go talk to her.

"Hi," Matt said. "I'm Matt Ishida."

"Artemis Milano," Artemis responded coldly.

"You're new around here, huh?"

"Yep," Artemis replied. "Not really a place I want to be though."

"Why is that?" Matt asked.

"I moved around alot since I was a kid, "Artemis explained. "Not really my best memories."

Just then, something beeped from Artemis's waist. Artemis shifted to the side and her eyes widened.

"I've got to go," Artemis said and walked off.

Artemis hadn't realized it, but when Matt had heard the beeping, his own eyes widened. The beeping had been the sound of a Digivice. He thought it had been his.

_Wait a second,_ Matt thought urgently. _Does she have a Digivice?_

More to Come!


	2. Digidestined?

**Chapter 1- Digidestined?**

The next day, Matt walked into his creative writing elective class, and saw to his surprise, the mysterious Artemis. She once more had her iPod earphones in, and was drawing absentmindedly on her notebook.

_How'd she get into this class?_ Matt wondered. _The teacher only accepts the best students in the grade..._

As the bell rang, Artemis put her iPod back into her bag and looked around the classroom. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Matt, but almost as quickly as she looked up, she looked away. Matt took his seat, a few rows behind Artemis, as the teacher walked in

"Good morning, class!" The young and dark-haired teacher, Ms. Yeng chirped. "How is everyone today?"

A few students mumbled some different versions of 'fine' and 'okay,' but other than that, the class was silent.

"Well," Ms. Yeng said. "As you can see, we have a new student joining us. Ms. Milano, have you met everyone already?"

"Not everyone," Artemis said boredly while thinking in her mind, _Why would I want to?_

"Artemis here is an exceptional writer," Ms. Yeng said. "She was referred to the class by the principal himself. Artemis, why don't you share some of your work with the class?"

"What am I, four?" Artemis asked coldly. "No offense, Ms. Yeng, but I _don't_ share my work normally, unless I have to."

"That's alright," Ms. Yeng said. "However, the principal did give me your poem about another world. It was amazing! The way this world was described with creatures such as 'monsters' and making the world seem 'digital'"

_Monsters and digital?_ Matt thought. _Okay, this girl is either really whacked out, or there's something up here..._

After class, Matt sought out the one person who normally knew more about the Digital World than anyone else.

"Izzy," Matt said, walking up behind the red-head.

"Hey, Matt," Izzy said. "What's up?"

"What are the chances of that new girl being a Digidestined?"

"Very slim," Izzy replied. "Why do you ask?"

"There's something strange about her," Matt said. "And I'm pretty sure she has a Digivice..."

"What makes you say that?" Izzy inquired.

Just then, a beeping sound reached their ears. Instinctively, Matt and Izzy looked at their digivices, but the beeping hadn't come from either of theirs. They looked up just in time to see Artemis running down the hallway.

"That's what makes me say it," Matt said.

Artemis ran right out of the building to the courtyard. She stopped in front of an overgrown tree.

"Where the hell are you?" She snarled.

"Took you long enough," Came a dark voice.

More to Come!  
-------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update, wasn't feeling amazing the last few days… And I'm sorry it's so short….

**Nightwing13**- Thanks so much for your review….That is weird how our characters have similar names….Keep reading and reviewing!

Next Chapter-

Artemis's Digimon revealed, and an encounter in the Digital World 

Love, DigiAngelGirl


	3. The Evil Digidestined

"Look," Artemis snarled. "Stop calling me during school! I go to school with five of the original Digidestined! I don't need them finding out about me!"

A black cat walked up to Artemis and stood back on its hind legs. This was no regular cat. It was a BlackGatomon.

"You look," BlackGatomon replied. "We have the Digital World to take care of! My World is screwed up because of the Digimon Emperor and you swore you'd help me fix it!"

"Not while I'm busy in school," Artemis snarled back. "I have enough problems without you, and without worrying about the damn Digital World! Beside the fact, the last thing I want is the other Digidestined bothering me and finding me out."

"It wouldn't be too bad," BlackGatomon reasoned. "It might actually help us…."

"The only person we rely on is each other," Artemis responded coldly. "And since when did you get so soft?"

"Since you can't seem to concentrate on what we're supposed to be doing," BlackGatomon responded.

"If you don't like it, then go," Artemis said.

"You know we need each other," BlackGatomon said.

"No," Artemis said. "I know you need me. And you can't digivolve without me."

BlackGatomon sighed, "Artemis, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Artemis shrugged and started to walk off. "We'll go to the Digital World as soon as School gets out for me."

Artemis returned to the school building and was in a bad mood the rest of the day. Right after school, she ran home and went straight into the Digital World with BlackGatomon. They landed in the control spire filled snow area, somewhere in the far north of the Digital World

"Nothing's happened since the last time we were here," Artemis informed BlackGatomon.

"You never know in this world," BlackGatomon reminded her partner. "Can I digivolve now?"

"Go," Artemis said.

"BlackGatomon, Digivolve to... LadyDevimon!" The cat Digimon said as she became the demonic female Digimon.

"Have your fun destroying the towers," Artemis said boredly. "I'll be around."

Artemis was about to walk off when she heard a voice that made her freeze in her tracks.

"What is a LadyDevimon doing here?" Came a voice.

Artemis's dark eyes snapped up and she saw Matt, Tai, and a bunch of the other Digidestined who she didn't know personally, but she recognized instantly as the second generation, Kari, Davis, TK, Yolie, Cody, and Ken.

"Oh, crap," Artemis whispered as the Digidestined stepped into the open and they saw her.

"Artemis?!" Matt and Tai said together.

"Who is she?" Kari asked.

"What is she doing in the Digital World?" Ken asked.

"And why in the world does she have a LadyDevimon as a Digimon?" TK asked.

"She…She goes to our school," Matt said quietly. "I knew it, she _is_ a Digidestined!"

"I hate to say it, Matt," Tai said. "But you were right."

"Artemis," Matt said. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Artemis didn't answer, but was giving all of them an icy glare. She was furious. Out of the whole Digital World, she had been stupid enough to land in the area where the rest of the Digidestined happened to be. A tower came crashing down in between the Digidestined and Artemis, while the Digidestined moved Back, Artemis stood her ground and jumped onto LadyDevimon's back as she flew by her.

"Wait!" Came a voice that was not familiar to her. It was Davis who spoke to her. A Digidestined who she knew really only by sight, not anything else.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked coldly.

"To talk," Davis said. "We're all on the same side!"

"I have nothing to talk about with any of you," Artemis growled. "My Digimon and I work alone."

"That's not really a good thing though," Ken said reasonably.

"Oh, and you're one who should really be talking about working alone," Artemis said sarcastically. "Ken Ichijouji, also known as the former Digimon Emperor."

Ken Gasped, "How….How did you…?"

"I know a lot more than any of you think I do," Artemis said. "And you, Yamato Ishida, are also not one who should talk about working as a team."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Think back," Artemis suggested. "About four years ago, who was the one Digidestined, who funnily enough, had the crest of friendship, but never thought he had any friends?"

Matt's deep cobalt eyes widened, "That was _years_ ago," He said. "How the hell do you know that?"

"I've been a Digidestined longer than any of you think," Artemis said. "Try the fact that I was at the same camp as you all those years ago, but I landed in a different part of the Digital World."

"Artemis," LadyDevimon said finally. "Enough of this, we have work to do."

"I know," Artemis responded. "So I'll leave all of you with a fair warning. Stay out of my way, and we won't have any problems. Get in my way, any of you, and you will regret it."

"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon said, firing her attack towards the Digidestined. The Digidestined took cover just in time and the attack missed them. When they looked up, Artemis and LadyDevimon were gone.

"She's sweet," Cody said. "Sweet as wasabi…."

"Something's not right with that girl," Davis said. "She's freaking insane!"

"No," Tai said. "She's not insane. But what is obvious, is that she doesn't trust us, despite the fact it seems she's been a Digidestined for as long as Matt and me."

"Guys!" Yolie said suddenly. She had gone around the control spire to where Artemis had been standing minutes before. "Look! She dropped something!"

The rest of the Digidestined ran around the fallen control spire and Matt and Tai gasped. Yolie was holding what they recognized to be a tag like the ones they had worn many years earlier, before they had gotten destroyed. Inside was a black crest with the design of Darkness.

"I don't believe it," Matt said quietly. "She's really evil!"

More to come!

AN: Okay, wow, three chapters and only 1 review? Come on guys! I see that you're putting alerts on them! Show a little love by leaving me a review!

Till next time!

XOXO, DigiAngelGirl

PS: Happy New Year!!!!!!!


	4. Give it Back!

Chapter 3

Artemis sighed and leaned back on LadyDevimon as she flew. Her whole body aching.

"Are you alright, Artemis?" LadyDevimon asked.

"I'm furious," Artemis responded. I really can't believe that they were there."

"Why didn't you just fight them?" LadyDevimon asked.

"I might be hot-headed, but I'm not stupid," Artemis said. "There were seven of them and one of me! Do you like those odds, because I really don't."

"True," LadyDevimon sighed. "I wish you would have though...Show those others that you don't need a team in order to be strong."

Just then, Artemis's watch started beeping.

"Oh no," Artemis gasped, suddenly fearful. "LadyDevimon, we've got to get back to the real world."

"Why?" LadyDevimon asked.

"Because of them," Artemis responded hurriedly. "If we don't get back there before them..."

"Relax," LadyDevimon said. "We'll get there."

Artemis sighed, "We better..."

"How's your arm, by the way?" LadyDevimon asked.

"Hurts like hell," Artemis responded, subconsciously rubbing her neck. She suddenly realized something was wrong. "Wait a second..." She felt her neck again, and then her pockets. "Oh no, you're not serious..."

"Artemis...?" LadyDevimon said uncertainly.

"NO!" Artemis exclaimed. "My crest is missing! Oh damn it! I knew it was coming loose!"

"It's probably in the snow back by the towers that we destroyed," LadyDevimon said. "Nothing to start going crazy over."

"They found it," Artemis said instantly as LadyDevimon turned around, and her own heart began pounding. "I know it!"

"They'll give it back to you," LadyDevimon said as she turned back into BlackGatomon.

"Are you insane?" Artemis asked desperately, running her fingers through her long dark hair. "They think I'm evil!" They're not going to give it back!"

"They will if they're true Digidestined," BlackGatomon said.

"That's what you think," Artemis mumbled. "Whatever, we have to get back to the real world as soon as we can. They're for sure home by now…."

Artemis and BlackGatomon went back to the real world, landing in the middle of Artemis's bedroom.

"Crap," Artemis whispered. "They're home…."

"How do you know?" BlackGatomon asked.

"I closed my door before we left," Artemis groaned, her face hidden behind her hands as she motioned to the door.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, the voice she dreaded most came ringing in her ears.

"Milano!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Artemis felt her body begin to shake as she walked out of her room, BlackGatomon staying behind. She walked into the kitchen where a tall woman with long black hair was waiting, her arms crossed. The second the woman saw her, she grabbed Artemis by the hair.

"Ow!" Artemis cried in pain. "You witch, let go of me!"

"Where were you?" The woman asked, not releasing her.

"I was taking a shower," Artemis said, attempting to free herself.

"Liar!" The Woman said, throwing Artemis from her so that she hit the kitchen table and fell to the floor.

"Ah!" Artemis cried in pain, holding her left arm, which had been hurt the night before.

"That arm hurts, doesn't it?" The woman asked, sneering as Artemis got to her feet shakily.

"What do you think, Scythe?" Artemis snarled as she flipped her dark hair out of her face. "You and that idiot husband of yours are going to get what you deserve one day…."

"Is that a threat?" Scythe asked, taking a step closer to Artemis while Artemis stepped back.

"It's more than that, you witch," Artemis snarled, as she bumped into something. Her dark eyes widened in fear as she turned around. She'd bumped into Hiroshi, Scythe's husband, and her foster father.

"You need to learn some respect with that mouth of yours," He said. "And I'm going to teach it to you…."

The next morning, Matt sought out Izzy for an explanation of the crest of Darkness that they'd found.

"I've never heard of such a thing," Izzy said honestly after Matt showed the crest to him. "Gennai never mentioned it to me, but I'll ask him about it next time he pops up."

"He didn't mention another Digidestined either," Matt said, storing the dark crest in his backpack.

"Maybe because she really is evil," Izzy shrugged.

"Whatever it is, I'm determined to find out," Matt said absentmindedly. "Whoa!"

His deep cobalt eyes widened as he caught sight of Artemis, who was now walking across the school courtyard. She looked like a tornado had hit her. Her arm was in a sling, and she was limping slightly. There were also many visible bruises on her face and arms.

"What happened to her?" Izzy asked.

"Beats the hell out of me," Matt responded. "But she wasn't like that yesterday."

When the bell rang for class, Izzy and Matt went their separate ways. When Matt walked into his writing class, Artemis was already in her seat, and the second she saw him, she flashed her dark eyes at him. Matt, however, shook his head. That made Artemis mad.

_Give me my crest,_ She mouthed.

Again, Matt shook his head, _After class,_ he mouthed back.

Artemis felt her anger flare up, but there was nothing she could do as the teacher walked in. The second class was over, Artemis went over to Matt.

"Give me my crest," She demanded.

"Why should I?" Matt asked. "So you can destroy the Digital World?"

"You're so far off," Artemis snarled. "Whether you and your annoying little friends want to believe it, I'm not the evil one."

"Sure," Matt said. "That's why you have a virus-type Digimon, _and_ the crest of Darkness."

"Oh, because you chose Gabumon and the crest of Friendship?" Artemis asked. "My crest and my Digimon _don't_ make me evil, Matt."

"What happened to you?" Matt inquired suddenly.

"Huh?" Artemis asked in confusion.

"You weren't hurt like this yesterday."

"It's not your business," Artemis said roughly. "But I fell down my apartment building's staircase. Now don't change the subject. _I want my crest back!_"

"Well, I'm not giving it to you so that you and your Digimon can cause trouble in the Digital World," Matt responded defiantly.

"Are you seriously deaf?" Artemis asked, her anger boiling. "I'M NOT EVIL!"

"We'll see," Matt said and walked out of the classroom, leaving Artemis in a towering rage behind him. But Artemis went after him, pushing him against the wall with her good hand.

"_Give it to me,_" She snarled.

"In time," Matt said. "Once we know for sure if you're evil or not."

"How the hell would you ever find that out?" Artemis asked.

"An old friend," Matt answered simply as the bell rang.

"I'm still going to go to the Digital World, whether you all want me to or not," Artemis informed him.

"You can," Matt reasoned. "But it'd be kinda bad for you to start up with all of us and with our mega and ultimate level Digimon, and you with only a champion level Digimon."

Matt knew he had Artemis cornered. She was at a disadvantage with BlackGatomon not being able to Digivolve, and he also knew that she wouldn't be dumb enough to try anything under those circumstances.

"See you in the Digital world," Matt smirked as he walked off.

More to come!

**AN: Okay, wow that took a long time to update….I hate school! But I hope you guys think it was worth the wait! Leave me some love and reviews! And thanks to everyone who's been favoriting my story, it really makes me happy! **


	5. Artemis's Story

Chapter 4

"I. Am. Going. To. Fucking. Kill. Him."

Artemis was pissed off. Not only had Matt refused to give back her crest, but he had mocked her like she was a child! Where the hell did he get off treating her like that? Was she not a human that breathed air? Was she not a person who felt? Yeah, she was hard as nails on the outside, but inside…Well, that was a different story.

Who did Artemis have in the world? No one. Not a single person. She was alone in the world, and everyone seemed to make her remember it 24/7. Had she always been that way?

"No," Artemis answered herself silently. Tears came to her dark eyes as memories flooded back to her.

When she'd been a child, life had been amazing. She seemed to be living a charmed life. Her parents were successful owners of an electronics company. They did business just about everywhere imaginable. But not long after she turned 7 her parents had broken the news to her that they were moving from their longtime house in New York, to a town in Japan that would mean better business for them and a better life for Artemis.

Of course, Artemis had been young, and she didn't really understand that she wouldn't be coming back to New York. She always thought that they were just going on a trip to Japan for a few days and that they'd return back home safe and sound. But before any thought of New York could stick in her mind, she began school in Japan, and most thoughts of her old lifestyle were forgotten.

But then, the world seemed to crash down. Artemis returned from school one day to find a bunch of men in uniforms outside of her house. There were police cars with flashing lights everywhere.

"There's the child," One officer said to another.

"Where're my mommy and daddy?" The younger Artemis had asked quietly, intimidated by the police officers.

A kindly female officer bent down and took Artemis by the hand.

"Something's happened to your mom and dad," The officer said kindly….

Artemis snapped out of the memory with a painful gasp. All of her breath seemed to leave her. She was suddenly breathing in short, painful gasps, and every breath she took in seemed to just stab at her lungs.

"Oh my God," Artemis whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks as her breath continued to come in and out in short bursts.

"Someone help me…."

More to Come!

**AN: Yeah, another short chapter, but I felt like giving an insight to Artemis's life before Odaiba High. Plus, I left y'all with a teensy cliff-hanger! Maybe I can get to the point where all my updates will be this soon after each other….**

**Rubberman2025****: Thanks so much for your reviews! You're right, Darkness doesn't always equal evil!**

**Nightwing13****: Ach! My ever-faithful reviewer! Your reviews make me so happy! Keep 'em coming!**

**KoumiLoccness****: Sorry, but I grew up with him being called Izzy! It's weird for me to start calling him something else!**

**Till next time! DigiAngelGirl.**

**PS: Keep the reviews coming!**


End file.
